The Mandalorian Among Us
by DantesClover
Summary: Tasked with rescuing a POW Jedi Knight, ARC Captain Adenn, is sent to Felucia. Although all is not what it seems with this young Captain. Follow the Story of the young Mandalorian warrior, his quest for revenge, his story within the Galaxy, and his search for life, and love. Rated M. Fans of Mandalorians, or Republic Commando should enjoy! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue One: Briefing

A lone ARC Trooper stood amongst the battlefield, his helmet cracked, his body armor broken and cut, the kama swayed in the wind with a blue flicker. The trooper walked silently, as the countless bodies were strewn across the lands. Blood stained the ground, along with numerous droids, and countless scraps of metal. This was not the soldiers first battle, but amidst the fray, he honestly believed it would be his last...but he was wrong. The wind rushed through the battlefield, the sound of static filled his helmet COM. When a voice made it's way through.

"This is Gamma Team to Alpha, anybody out there?" the Republic Commando asked, "Gamma Team to anybody do you copy, over?"

The ARC Trooper still dazed, almost in a trance, finally answered, "This ARC Lieutenant Adenn." the Commando replied, "I copy."

"That you LT, damn man, we thought you had died." one of the commando's from Gamma Team said in relief.

Adenn steadily walked through the battlefield, his WESTAR-M5 blaster in his hand, "Where is your current location...uh..."

"Sorry, the name is Vic, sir." the commando said, "We're about two miles from your position, if those EMP's didn't screw up our radar too much, that means were actually about two and a half." Vic spoke through the COM.

"Roger that." Adenn said, beginning to move to their position, running amongst the dead bodies, and rubble of the droids.

The ARC Lieutenant was no stranger to battle, in fact he had seen more than his share before, however, this was no ordinary trooper. Most Clone Troopers quickly noticed the distinction within the Lt.'s voice, as it was...well different. They were also amazed at his knack for sneaking missions, and black ops assassinations. The guy was a machine, some said that he was as deadly as Captain Ordo, if not deadlier, though that was false, as Adenn and all of Kal Skirata's Null Troopers. Especially considering that Adenn had Mandalorian heritage. His father, Darky'rad, or rather _buir_, in _Mando'a,_ language, had raised him in the Mandalorian way, and for that he was grateful.

Adenn continuously made his way through the battlefield when his head started throbbing, the pain swelling up inside. "Ah." he said, putting his hand to his helmet.

"Adenn!" a voice yelled to him. Adenn turned suddenly, aiming his blaster at...nothing?

"Who's there?" Adenn asked, aiming down his sights, "Show yourself!" he yelled.

"Over here." the voice whispered again. Adenn spun on his heal, but nobody was there.

"Damn..." Adenn cursed, popping the seal to his helmet, and removing it. The young faced soldier, had a much different appearance then regular clone troopers. He bared no resemblance to Jango Fett at all. His face was much younger, although was around the age of a twenty-one year old. His face had some minor scars, the most prominent was the one his left brow, it stretched about three inches down his face. Other then that, he bared few other identifying marks. Such as tattoos.

Adenn ignored his hallucinations and continued on walking. It wasn't uncommon for soldiers to have PTSD. But this wasn't post traumatic stress syndrome, no this was something much deeper, and Adenn knew exactly what it was. Something far worse.

"Captain how close are you?" Vic asked over the COM.

"Vic, I'm not a Captain." Adenn chuckled to himself, as he pulled his helmet back on, "But I'm close enough."

"I'm sending two of my troopers out to meet you." Vic said, "Roman, Slug, go meet Lt."

"You got it." Roman said, grabbing his DC-17m, Slug right behind him.

"Are you _vod'e_ Republic Commando's?" Adenn asked, using Mandalorian language, mostly to get a feel of what type of troopers he was dealing with.

"_Elek_," Vic replied with the mando'a language. "We lost one of our guys in the blast. So it's just me, Slug, and Roman."

"I see." Adenn said, "Well, I'm on my way to you three. We'll have to find a way off this planet."

"Well at least we can do it together."

**One year later, 21 BBY. Planet: Coruscant.**

Adenn walked through the barracks held on Coruscant, his kama swayed as he walked, dual verpine pistols were strapped to his hips, fully customized. A streak of red ran down his armor, and along his helmet. In one year he had graduated from the rank of Lieutenant to Captain, but it was not without sacrifice.

He was on his way to see Jedi General Arligan Zey, director of Special forces, and black ops missions. Although Adenn wasn't too fond of him, he knew that Darky'rad had reasons for him being in the GAR. And although obscure to Adenn at the time, he knew that their main goal would take time, so what better way to get information on people than work for special forces?

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Adenn said, walking into Zey's office.

"Adenn," Zey stood up. Maze, Zey's ARC bodyguard grunted, as Adenn entered the room, "How are you?" he asked, shaking Adenn's hand.

"I'm fine, sir." Adenn said, his helmet remained on, he immediately noticed the Jedi Master in the room, other than Zey.

"Have a seat, Captain." Zey said, sitting down.

"I think I'll stand." Adenn replied, remaining on his feet.

"Very well," Zey said, rubbing his hands together, "Captain, this is Jedi Master, Xanatos. Xanatos, this is ARC Captain Adenn."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Adenn said, shaking the Jedi's hand.

"Have we met before?" Xanatos asked Adenn, feeling a strong presence in the force, about him.

"I don't believe so, sir." Adenn replied, "I would have remembered."

Zey watched this exchange, and then finally spoke up, "We have a mission for you." Zey started, "It appears Xanatos' padawan, Jedi Knight, Sary'illa Halcyon has been captured by the CIS."

"Separatist forces." Xanatos spoke up.

"Correct." Zey said, "Xanatos wishes to rescue her, and asked for help. Knowing your past, I figured you'd be the right guy for the job." Zey explained.

"How deep behind enemy lines is she?" Adenn asked, intrigued.

"Were unsure, but we do know that she's being held on Felucia." Zey said.

"Are you kidding Zey, the CIS has got that planet swarming with droid bases." Adenn almost yelled, but remembered his place.

"I know..." Zey sighed, "But it's a lot more than face value."

"What do you mean?" Adenn asked, even more intrigued.

"Xanatos, would you...care to explain?" Zey gestured for Xanatos to speak. Xanatos nodded, the older man, around fifty stood up. His face was covered in a beard, it was trimmed, but quite bushy, and almost white. Rather than long robes, he opted for more of a fitting robe style. Better for combat, and quicker for the force to flow through.

"Sary'illa and I were on a mission to retrieve some information on a laboratory within Felucia. Although this was not the origins of the company, this is one of our leads. It's known as Facility X."

The name hit Adenn like a ton of bricks, he stumbled back from the mere mention of the name.

"Are you all right Captain?" Zey asked, noticing Adenn flinch.

"I'm fine sir, please, continue." Adenn swallowed.

"Facility X, is in the process of cloning force users, in hopes of creating the ultimate Jedi Killer. It is run by an unknown Sith scientist. All of his experiments, and subjects have failed. But we know he's getting closer, and closer to figuring it out." Xanatos explained. "Sary'illa and I, had a mission to recover some documents on Felucia. We succeeded...but along the way we were intercepted by some cowardly mandalorian bounty hunters, and Sary'illa was kidnapped."

"Are you sure they were mandalorian?" Adenn asked, his blood heating up from the slander of his people.

"Are there any other type?" Xanatos asked, with an ignorant tone in his voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Adenn said, his voice abrupt, "They're called, Weequays, Zebraks, Rattatski-"

"That's enough Captain." Zey interrupted, "Continue Xanatos."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're one of them clone." Xanatos snarled.

"I am indeed...sir." Adenn replied, "You know what _Adenn_ means in mando'a...I don't think you want to find out." Adenn placed his hand on his verpine.

"Captain, you are dismissed!" Zey yelled, "Bardan Jusik, will brief you on your mission with Xanatos at 0600." Zey said, waving his hand for Adenn to leave. Adenn saluted, and with a grin beneath his helmet, smugly walked out.

"Xanatos, I apologize for that troopers outburst." Zey said remorsefully to the Master. Referring to Adenn as trooper, hoping the insult would ease the disrespect the man had received.

"No, need." Xanatos replied, "It was interesting."

Xanatos smiled to himself, as he watched Adenn leave the room. _What is he?_ Xanatos thought, feeling a swirling of dark force energy within the trooper.

**Planet: Felucia.**

Sary'illa Halcyon sat in a dark cell. Her Jedi robes were ripped, and cut, her face was slightly bruised, and beaten, along with cuts on her body. The young girl, was nowhere near the size of her assailants. She was cold, afraid, and alone. But she wouldn't be for long. Sary'illa sat in the middle of her cell, legs crossed, and eyes closed, focusing on the energy of the force.

Down the hall of the droid base, two bodyguards escorted an older Kaminoan by the name of Twan Fen through the halls. The bodyguards looked like mandalorian's with their heavily built armor, but they were far from it. Not only were the helmets not the traditional T-Slit visors as all mando'a warriors had, their armor wasn't true _beskar_.

"How is the prisoner?" the Kaminoan asked one of the bodyguards.

"She hasn't given us any trouble." the bodyguard on his right responded, keeping his carbine in his hands.

"Good. Has she given you any useful information?" Twan Fen asked, standing before the automatic doors, as they hissed open.

"She hasn't spoken at all." the bodyguard to his left replied, "We've tried everything."

"Everything?" Twan Fen asked, "Enthrall me."

"We've hooked her up to torture devices, beat her, whipped her, she ends up getting inside our heads and making us fight each other." the first bodyguard replied.

"Fascinating." Twan Fen said, staring out over the vast view of Felucia. Twan Fen stood atop the Droid Base. "Use any means necessary." Twan Fen ordered, "We must find those plans."

**The briefing room on Coruscant.**

Adenn grabbed the necessary equipment for said mission. Funny thing, was Xanatos requested of the help of only Adenn. No, other troopers, he seemed to think that Adenn was up to snuff, or he he just really wanted him dead.

Bardan Jusik watched the young Captain grab several different weapons from the rack, and equip them to his belt, and sling some across his back. The young Jedi was nervous in front of the ARC Trooper, although he shouldn't be, as he was his superior. For some odd reason he was, he felt an odd disturbance in the force.

"Are you nervous?" Bardan asked Adenn.

Adenn stopped packing, and turned his head slightly, not really familiar with small talk, "I'm a soldier, sir. I'm not supposed to get nervous."

"Just you and Xanatos then." Bardan said more to himself, then to Adenn.

"You're briefing me." Adenn chuckled, "So I assume that would be a, yes?"

"Oh, right." Bardan shook his head, "How stupid of me," he chuckled, "Yes, that's correct, just you and Xanatos will be conducting this mission."

"_Haar'chak_." Adenn sighed to himself, quickly noticing that Bardan was staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Was that...mandalorian?" Bardan asked, intrigued.

"Yes, it was. I'm surprised you're familiar with it." Adenn smiled beneath his helmet.

"Omega Team use mandalorian often, I've picked some up along the way." Bardan smiled, the guy was young, and much shorter than Adenn. But he had heart.

"Oh yeah. Darman, Fi, Niner, and Atin, right?" Adenn asked, even though he knew full well who Omega Team was.

"Yeah." Bardan looked up, "You know them?"

"My _buir_, is good friends with Kal Skirata, so naturally I met them." Adenn explained, "They're good soldiers."

"Yes, they are." Bardan replied. It was at this point, that Xanatos entered the room. He had a way about him, despite his age, he moved with almost an arrogant strut.

"All right Jusik, brief the Captain." Xanatos waved his hand.

"Right." Bardan said, "Captain Adenn, around forty-eight hours ago, Jedi Knight Sary'illa Halcyon was captured by what appear to be..." Bardan was going to say mandalorians...but quickly held his tongue. "Bounty Hunters working for the CIS." Bardan spoke, "She has hidden several documents that Xanatos and her retrieved on their previous mission. Your mission, along with the aid of Jedi Master Xanatos, is to rescue Sary'illa, and recover the documents." Bardan said.

"Understood." Adenn saluted, "How long will we have?" Adenn asked Bardan.

"The sooner the better." Bardan said.

"Yes, sir." Adenn nodded.

Xanatos, and Adenn boarded the LAAT/i, although Adenn and most Republic Commando's referred to the ship as a "Lartie."

"Adenn." Bardan said, as Adenn walked aboard.

"Sir?" Adenn responded.

There was a silence, Bardan wanted to apologize, he wanted to say he was sorry that he was taken advantage of, he wanted to say it wasn't right, that his life had value, he wanted to say a lot of things, but after a moment of silence, he finally spoke, "Good luck..." Bardan simply said.

"Thank you, sir." Adenn saluted, stepping aboard the lartie, and sitting down.

The LAAT/i, took off, and made it's way to Felucia.

Adenn placed his pack on the floor, and retrieving some weapons, beginning to prepare for the landing. He grabbed his WESTAR-M5, he simply called it his M5, along with dual verpine shatter pistols, in his belt. They looked much different though. Adenn had them custom made, the frames and model of the pistols were much different then the regular model. These looked more like verpine disintegrators.

Adenn was armed to the teeth, with a knife on the left side of his chest plate, and extra ammo on his right armor, he was truly terrifying. Not to mention, Adenn was the only Trooper who had ever painted some of his armor. To the small lines he carved and painted on his helmet, that made his whole helmet look like a skull. To the mandalorian mythasoar skull on the right side of his chest piece. He was barely passing regulations.

"So, this your first time to Felucia?" Xanatos asked a busy Adenn.

"No, sir." Adenn replied, "I was stationed here awhile back, me and a squad of RC's."

"What happened?" Xanatos asked.

"Sith happened, sir." Adenn replied, reliving that day over in his head. Images of his men dying, flashed in his mind. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Xanatos nodded, "Glad to have you aboard Captain."

"Good to be here, sir." Adenn replied.

The two men sat in silence, as the lartie continued on to Felucia. That strange feeling enveloped Xanatos yet again, the feeling of the force within Adenn. Either he had untapped midi-chlorians and a whole hell of a lot of them. Or...or something far stranger was at work. Either way...Xanatos was glad Adenn was on his side.


	2. Prologue Two: Cover blown

**Above Felucia, Xanatos and Adenn travel to rescue the Jedi Knight Sary'illa Halcyon.**

"Preparing to land Captain." the clone trooper pilot said to Adenn, his voice went out from the cockpit as he spoke.

"Excellent work." Adenn said, slapping him on the shoulder, "Master Xanatos, are you familiar with an orbital drop?" Adenn asked, strapping on his pack.

"Yes, trooper." Xanatos said, standing up, and putting on a helmet, "Where will we be dropping?"

"Roughly ten miles away from the Felucian Droid base." Adenn said, "We'll be dropping shortly." Adenn said, sliding open the door to the lartie.

"I'll drop first." Adenn said, loading an energy charge into his M5, "Banzai!" he yelled, jumping out of the lartie.

"Thank you trooper, you'll here from us soon." Xanatos said, leaping out of the lartie.

Adenn plummeted to the ground of Felucia, followed by Xanatos, who landed gracefully to the ground, using the force.

"Nice." Adenn complimented, walking through the thick underbrush of Felucia.

"Do, you have a map for me Captain?" Xanatos asked, taking to a knee.

"Yes, sir." Adenn said, opening up his datapad, "Were here..." he pointed, "Here's the droid compound." Adenn said, "Roughly ten miles."

"I see." Xanatos said, "Well, we should probably get a move on." Xanatos said, walking in the direction of the droid base.

"Right behind you, sir." Adenn said, M5 in his hand.

Jedi Master Xanatos, and Captain Adenn moved through the jungle terrain of Felucia, with a number of flesh eating beasts, countless bounty hunters, and force-using Felucians, the odds were clearly stacked against them.

Meanwhile somewhere else on Felucia.

[] [] []

Four Republic Commando's pinned down sunk deep into the cover of a fallen tree, "This is Lance to base, reporting in from Alpha Team, does anybody copy over?"

Lance took cover, as bolts of red lasers flew passed him.

"Sir, we can't keep this up!" one of the RC's named Fang yelled.

"Hold the line!" Lance fired his DC-17 at the Felucians, and the droids.

"This is base." Lance's helmet filled with static, "What's your current position?"

"About nine miles away from the droid facility!" Lance yelled, reloading his DC.

"Well, looks like you're in luck." base said, "I have an ARC Captain, and Jedi Master in the area, I'll relay them the info, but no promises."

"Just hurry!" Lance yelled.

Alpha Team was tasked with the destruction of the CIS base, or droid base in Felucia, the one of many bases. The team consisted of Lance, team leader, Fang, demolitions, and weapons expert. Tal, best pilot, and strongest sniper on the team. And another commando that the members called, 'Di'kut.'

Meanwhile back, with Adenn and Xanatos, Adenn received a message through his helmet COM. "Captain Adenn, this is Base, do you copy?" Base asked.

"This is Adenn, I copy over." Adenn replied, stopping in his tracks.

"Alpha Team is pinned down, approximately one mile from your current position, I'm sure you here the blaster fire."

"_Elek_," Adenn replied, "I hear it...you want us to give them a hand?" Adenn asked.

"If Master Xanatos gives permission by all means..." Base said.

"Copy, thanks for the info." Adenn said.

"Command out."

"Master Xanatos," Adenn said, walking close to him, "I have a team of Republic Commando's pinned down about a mile from our position-"

"Say no more..." Xanatos raised his hands quickly, and odd expression on his face.

Adenn clenched his fists in and out, "Sir, they're-"

"Going to die? Not when they've got a Jedi Master, and ARC Captain to help them out." Xanatos smiled. "Let's get those boys out of there."

"Right away sir." Adenn smiled beneath his helmet, running to where he heard blaster fire.

Xanatos, and Adenn rushed to the battlefield, Adenn first on the scene, with his M5 aimed down the scope, switched to the full-auto setting.

"Looks like the cavalry is here boys!" Lance cheered, as Adenn quickly mowed down several droids with his M5, blue blaster bolts shredding through the bots.

"ARC Captain, Adenn." he introduced, ducking into cover.

"Lance, RC-1453." he introduced, "Leader of Alpha Team sir!"

"They'll be plenty of time for introductions later," Xanatos said, igniting his lightsaber, "For, now...we fight."

Adenn couldn't help but grin beneath his helmet...maybe Xanatos wasn't such a bad guy after all, maybe Adenn had misjudged.

Adenn popped out of cover, and fired his M5 at the incoming Felucians, blue, yellow blood splattered the floors as the Republic Commando's laid down heavy fire.

"They're retreating!" Xanatos yelled, as he force pushed some of the droids back.

"Advancing!" Lance yelled, vaulting over the overturned tree trunk, Adenn, and his squad right behind him, meanwhile Xanatos stayed back behind cover.

The ARC Captain and RC's made quick work of the droids, exploding them one by one. It was the Weequays that were giving them trouble, there were so many, and they were much smarter than their droid counterparts.

Suddenly, amidst the fray, a rocket droid took aim at the Jedi Master from afar. "Kill the Jedi..." the droids automated voice said, firing the rocket launcher.

"Master get down!" Adenn yelled, noticing too late, there was no time to think...there was only time to react. Adenn quickly threw off his helmet, along with one by one, his shoulder pieces, and his chest pieces, leaving only his gauntlets. The troopers noticed Adenn looked much different then them, bearing no resemblance to Jango Fett...

Adenn vaulted over the tree trunk, the rocket headed straight for an unaware Xanatos, "Master!" Adenn yelled, charging into him so hard he knocked him down, the rocket sped an inch to Adenn's face, and with a force so great, was flung aside. A blur of bluish energy exploded through the Felucian jungles, knocking the rocket far away from him.

Adenn leapt high into the sky, as his arms and hands fused with lightning, "Ah!" he roared, as he slammed his fists into the ground, droids, Weequays, and even the Republic Commando's flew up into the sky. But Adenn wasn't finished, he unsheathed his viroblade from his gauntlet, and charged a Weequay, slamming the blade into his rib cage, he flung him aside. Using the speed of the force to make him quicker, Adenn sped to a super battle droid, slamming his fists into the metal denting and destroying it. He shot lightning through his finger tips, and then chucked him at a group of droids.

The off balance metal with the sudden jolt of lightning caused the droids to explode in a fray of metal, and hot shrapnel.

After what seemed like an eternity, Adenn had quickly dispatched the droids, and Weequays. The tired Captain took a knee, panting and sweating.

Lance was first to meet him, followed by Xanatos.

"Did, I get them-" Adenn was met with a rifle butt to the face.

"Who the hell are you?" Lance yelled, his DC aimed at the ARC Troopers face.

"Lance calm down." Xanatos said, placing his hand on the rifle, and kneeling down next to Adenn, "I thought I sensed something about you...Jedi."

"Wrong..." Adenn corrected, "I'm not Jedi..."

"Well, either way you're a force-user, no?" Xanatos asked, helping Adenn to his feet.

The mandalorian warrior stood, staring deep into the eyes of his teammates, "I suppose I have some explaining to do..." Adenn said.

"Damn, right you do..." Fang snarled, as he and the rest of Alpha Squad surrounded Adenn.

"How does a mandalorian, end up being force-sensitive?" Xanatos asked, his arms folded.

"Oh, another one of you '_Mandalorians_'." Di'kut rolled his eyes beneath his helmet, disgusted with the warriors he associated himself with.

"Is there a problem?" Adenn replied quickly, seeing his facial features was strange, but they fit his character. He was young, about the age of the troopers, but seeing a different face then a clone...well they almost felt compassion.

Di'kut scoffed, "Yeah there is a problem. I'm tired of all these Clones claiming that they're aligned with Mandalore. Do they seriously think they're worth something? I mean honestly, do they? They're tin cans, they're buckets, cloned for one purpose...to die."

Adenn was quick, much quicker than Xanatos expected, Adenn already had his hands gripped around the troopers collar, lifting him up.

"Watch what you say_ hutu'un_...I won't hesitate to slit that _osik_ talking throat of yours myself..." Adenn snarled, his viroblade inches away from Di'kut's throat.

"Put him down!" Tal yelled, as all of Alpha Team snapped into attention, DC's aimed at Adenn's skull. Xanatos sat back, watching it all.

"I like you Cap..." Lance said, "Like you a lot. But don't waste your time with this _aruetiise_." Lance said.

"Lance is right." Fang replied, "He's a _chakaar_, but he's also _vod'e."_

Adenn reluctantly placed him down, "You're lucky Di'kut." he spat, "Lucky that you have _vod'e_."

Alpha Team lowered their weapons, and Tal handed Adenn back the pieces of his armor he had tossed aside.

"Well," Xanatos clapped his hands, "I'd say we've got time for a story, Adenn...if that's your real name." Xanatos said, as Adenn strapped back on his armor. "Why don't you tell us...who, and what you are?"

Alpha Team murmured, and agreed with the wise Jedi master.

"Well..." Adenn said, keeping his helmet off, "I'll tell you what I remember..."

**(A/N) Hello, fellow _vod'e_! Hope you are all enjoying the story. A few important things, I use a lot of mando'a in this story, so I've provided some definitions below.**

**_Vod'e, vod, ner'vod, _(brother, bro, or my brother.) _Shabuir,_ _shab. _( Fucking, or fuck.)_ Osik_. (shit.) _Buir _(Father, often used like so, Kal'buir, which would mean, "Father Kal.") _Hutu'un_, (Coward, worse possible insult ever.) _Aruetiise. _(Traitor, or simply, "not one of us")**

**That I think is majority of the terms I've used. I will get more in depth in chapters to come. But anyways, next update, learn about Adenn's past, and how he joined the GAR, will Alpha Team accept him as Mandalorian, or will they shun him away, and will Master Xanatos keep the secret of a force-sensitive, force-using, Mandalorian, posing as ARC Captain a secret, or will he turn him in? Stay tuned! And don't forget to review! :)**

**Cheers,  
DantesClover**


	3. Prologue Three: History

**(A/N) I thank you those that reviewed my story, and have decided to put some clarifications that I forgot to mention in the first Chapter. Yes, I did post this story awhile back, but it was removed by fanfiction, as it contained a summary that wasn't K rated. So, my apologies. Also got Windows 7, which deleted all my previous files, and things like that. So, I wasn't able to just re-post it with a nicer, and more clean summary. I remembered the core of my plot line, which was, "Mandalorians!" but I also remembered a few other things. Also, this story features many OC's, such as Adenn, Darky'rad, Twan Fen, Jedi Master Xanatos, Sary'illa Halcyon, Alpha Team (Lance, Fang, Tal, and Di'kut.) and they'll be many more. Just those clarifications. Anyways, on with the chapter! :) (If you have anymore questions regarding why this story was taken down, PM me.)**

**Planet: Felucia, approximately several hours after Captain Adenn, and Master Xanatos landed.**

Twan Fen walked through the droid facility, the assembly line of droids building other droids was quite a sight to see. Almost ironic isn't it? Droids that were designed to build droids, so that those droids could hopefully control other droids, and destroy clones. It was almost insane...the idea of doing the same thing over, and over, again...expecting different results, maybe it was, but the CIS didn't think so.

Along the walls hung several droid blueprints, markings of white, and other various schematics adorned the walls. The facility was huge, at least ten stories high. Although not as big as other facilities on Felucia, it was still quite large, and Twan Fen took pride in that.

"Fry, Jace, attention!" Twan ordered his two bodyguards to fall in, and they appeared right in front of him almost instantaneously.

"Sir!" they said in unison. Their hands saluted Twan quickly, and respectively. It was almost humorous to watch two large men clad in metallic plated armor, salute someone as small and frail as the Kaminoan they called Twan Fen. Their helmets, looked almost like vikings, strange but intimidating on the battlefield.

"I have an assignment for you." Twan said, pacing back and forth, "I'm sure you are familiar with our prisoner, Sary'illa Halcyon, correct?"

"Yes, sir." the two said in unison, listening to him intently.

"Good, I want you to transport her to the lower wards, level three should be good." Twan ordered, "I don't want any rescue attempts being made."

"Understood, sir." Fry saluted, the taller of the two of them. "Would you like us to move her to level three now?"

"Yes, you and Jace take the Jedi Knight to the lower wards, and starve her until she gives you the location to the documents." Twan smiled sinisterly.

"Sir, she'll die..." Jace remarked, not sounding surprised, so much as he more annoyed.

"Precisely." Twan turned his back to the two of them, "Carry on." Twan waved them away.

"Yes, sir." Fry, and Jace saluted again, and left the center room of the droid facility, making their way to level seven, ready to remove the prisoner.

[] [] []

**Nine miles away from the droid base.**

The hot Felucian air set off a yellowish hue, and tinted the clone troopers visors somewhat, and slightly impaired Jedi Master Xanatos' vision. The older man knew he was advanced in age, the almost snow white hair that covered his head, and his face was proof enough. However, he had slight, if any sign of wrinkles, some Jedi remarked on this, poking fun at him, but he shrugged this off. His robes weren't the traditional robes, his were more of a gray style, copying Qui-Gon Jin's robes.

The Felucian air wasn't toxic, but it sure as hell looked toxic. The air was almost visible, as if you could reach out and grasp it. But this wasn't the case, however, the tension swelled up inside both Adenn, and Alpha Team, was enough for the air to be the last of their troubles.

"So, Adenn..." Xanatos said, slicing through the bush of a Felucian tree, green slime hissed as it burnt, "What say you tell us about yourself?" Xanatos asked, "After all, we're dying to know, where you inherited your abilities."

Adenn wasn't nervous, and he wasn't afraid, but he did have an odd uncertainty about his persona. He didn't want Alpha Team, nor Xanatos to think he was lying...because the truth was, his amnesia was much stronger than his memories.

"Well, I can tell you what I remember." Adenn replied, stepping over the carcass of what appeared to be a Felucian native. "I was born on a facility. Facility X, is what it was called..." Adenn explained.

Alpha Team walked close behind him. The ground was only made visible by steps of others. The giant branches and bushes, made it impossible to navigate. Everything was verdant, and extremely alive. From the sky, to the clinging vines above them.

"The idea was to create a '_jetii _slayer'." Adenn said in mando'a, "Or a Jedi Killer." Adenn explained, "It was run by a Sith scientist. He used the DNA of several Jedi, and Sith he had destroyed, and cloned them hoping to create a clone that possessed ability that surpassed an average Jedi or Sith."

"So, like a super-force-user?" Lance asked from behind, walking in diamond shaped with Alpha Team, Lance took point.

"'_Lek_," Adenn nodded, "He failed majority of the time, however, he did create me." Adenn said, "And a few others..."

"So what happened next, did you all train together?" Xanatos asked, as he slapped a few branches aside.

"If you can call it, 'training'," Adenn snarled, "They threw us in a combat pit, and had us fight to the death." Adenn said, "I won..."

Tal swallowed hard, he knew firsthand the horrors of that kind of thing. He had watched some of his _vod'e_ under Dredd Priests command, come back from his underground fight clubs, some didn't survive, he was one that did.

"After I realized what I was..." Adenn swallowed, "I tried to kill myself...I covered my cell with blood, and did everything I could to die...they got fed up, and sent some guards in after me. And after that...I can't remember." Adenn shrugged, kicking aside some sticks and rocks as he kept a steady pace.

"What do you remember after that?" Xanatos asked, as he disappeared through the branches. Adenn hurried, and soon the branches cleared, and although not clear, the jungle terrain of Felucia turned to mountainside terrain. The ground itself seemed to glow with a dim, yellow hue. The bluish trees, and orange colored vines surrounded them. It was stunning.

"Well, I somehow made it into the GAR, with my_ buir_." Adenn said.

"I'm sorry, who?" Xanatos asked, confused with the mando'a tongue.

"It means father." Fang spoke up, as he was way in the back. He was quiet most of the time, but it did show Adenn that he was listening. Listening so much so, he felt he had to speak up. "Continue." he said.

"I joined the GAR, and...using my force abilities, masked my appearance from not being a clone of Jango Fett." Adenn said, "Dark'buir, specialized in Space Combat. He took us out on a 'training exercise'. We blew up the LAAT/i we took, and hitched a ride out of there. We showed up the next day, new I.D's, and new lives. Although Kal Skirata, and Walon Vau, know of Dark'buir's true identity. They know very little of his son...which is me." Adenn smirked beneath his helmet. "I became an ARC Trooper, trained with Alpha, and became a captain."

"Well, give the lad a cookie, he's had a hard life, big deal." Di'kut waved his hand, "Are we gonna keep moving?"

"There's a patrol ahead..." Xanatos said, taking a knee, "I think we better lay low for now, and move at night time."

Adenn nodded, "That's probably the best bet."

"What's your business with hitting this facility anyways?" Lance asked, seeming to be curious.

"Were rescuing a Jedi Knight." Adenn replied, "Xanatos' padawan."

"She's that valuable, eh?" Tal asked, taking off his helmet, and wiping his brow of sweat.

"Yes, she is." Xanatos replied, "I've trained her since she was a child. I was like a father to her, leaving her here...alone, abandoned. It's not right."

"_Shab_, you sure seem determined." Fang remarked, astonished with how far someone would go for an individual.

"Oh, I am. If it's one thing I am, it's determined." Xanatos replied, "I will get her back, whatever the cost." Xanatos said.

Adenn smiled at the Jedi master, he was an old one, but he sure knew where his loyalties lied. He may not have been mando'a, but he was more mando'a then he wanted to admit. To Mandalorians, family was everything. And I don't mean blood. It didn't matter who you were, when you hired a Mandalorian, you got loyalty.

Around several hours elapsed, though it seemed like an eternity before the patrol passed. "All right guys." Adenn said, "I'll take point." Adenn aimed his M5 down the sights, and slowly crouched on the side of the terrain. "Slide down." Adenn whispered, as he slid down the rocky mountains of Felucia. The moon was up, but it was far from dark. It was bright due to the numerous glowing flowers, and the countless stars above.

"Movement." Adenn said, as he peered down his scope. Beneath them was a small camp, with a fire burning bright. There was two tents, and what appeared to be droids out front. Although there wasn't an exact number.  
"We'll just pass them." Adenn said, Lance nodded, and the two slowly crouched and sneaked around the tent. Xanatos moved silently behind them. He was incredibly light on his feet, and quick for a man of his age. Fang was next, followed by Tal, and then Di'kut.

"Okay, how far are we from the base?" Xanatos asked, squinting. It might have been bright, but nothing was visible, that same yellowish mist was present, though with the contrast of the stars, and flowers, followed by the dark. It had a dim view. And was incredibly difficult to see. Especially for a person without a helmet.

"Lance," Adenn asked, "How far?"

"Sorry, sir." Lance said, "About seven more miles."

"Two miles, not bad." Tal said, "I think we made record time, if we were eighty, and had liver problems."

Alpha Team chuckled, even Xanatos let out a smile, "I can still whoop, anyone of your asses." Xanatos smirked.

"I believe it." Adenn chuckled, "What are you thinking, sir? Should we set up camp, and move in a few hours, or at daylight?" Adenn asked.

"As much as I don't want to..." Xanatos grit his teeth, "We should."

Alpha Team immediately set up camp, though it didn't take much, "Tal." Adenn said, "You and I will rotate the night in shifts."

"Sniping?" Tal asked.

"You got it." Adenn said, tossing him a Verpine Shattergun sniper rifle.

"What the _osik_?" Tal almost yelled, "A verpine?"

"I'm not just an ARC Trooper _ner'vod_." Adenn chuckled, "You get first shift, and then I'll get the next one."

"Sounds good." Tal replied.

Xanatos made a small bed, and laid down, staring at the stars. He was confident in Alpha Team, and Adenn, Adenn struck a chord with him, an odd chord. He suddenly cared for the trooper, he couldn't tell if it was because of his past, or if it was because of who he was as a person.

**Droid Base.**

"Let me go!" Sary'illa yelled, as Fry picked her up and carried her out of the cell.

"Boss wants us to move you." Jace snarled, "So let's go!"

Sary'illa nodded, and as she was placed down, walked towards the door, her hands were bound by chains, her face was bruised. And slightly bloody. She was afraid...but she wouldn't show it. The droid facility had separate parts to it, one was simply a direct spire staircase, which lead to every level of the droid facility. Within the staircase were doors. This was the shortest, and fastest way to make your way around. Aside from the elevators within the hall. But the elevators were risky as majority of them jammed.

"What does your boss want with me anyways?" Sary'illa asked, playing coy.

"He believes you know where the plans are to his, 'project'." Jace said, walking behind her, as Fry continued forward.

"Well, I don't!" Sary'illa's expression went from frightening...to damn scary.

"Okay, well, you can say that all you want." Fry said, "But he's not gonna buy it."

Sary'illa sighed, walking forwards down the steps, she prayed that someone was on the way, to get her out of this hell hole, but she knew it would be awhile...

**Somewhere in the jungles of Felucia.**

Adenn laid prone on his stomach, staring out into the far reaches of Felucia down the scope of his verpine. The night was something he was fond of, killing was something he was fond of. He was good at it. And he knew it.

Adenn checked his HUD, it was time for Tal's shift. Adenn stood up, and walked over to Tal. "Tal," Adenn said, Tal responded by snoring. "Tal, it's your shift, let's go." Tal swatted his hand away, and rolled over, completely unbecoming of a republic commando. Adenn grabbed Tal's shoulders, "Wake up!" he yelled. Tal grabbed his DC-17, and aimed it at him.

"Are we under attack?" he yelled.

Adenn leapt backward, half-laughing, half-startled. "No, _ner'vod_, it's your shift." Adenn pointed with his thumb to the verpine.

"Gotcha." Tal nodded, walking over to the sniper, and lying prone. "So, was it true?" Tal asked, adjusting the sights.

"Was what true?" Adenn asked, popping the seal to his helmet, and removing it. Wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Your past." Tal said.

"Every word." Adenn replied, "That's as much as I remember."

"Well, I can say this..." Tal coughed, "I trust you. You're mando'a, you know Kal'buir, and you're a good soldier. Who cares if you're force-sensitive. You're _vod'e_."

"Thanks." Adenn smiled, he decided to change the subject, "So how'd you get the name Tal?" Adenn asked.

"You know what it means in mando'a right?" Tal asked.

"Blood." Adenn smirked.

"Exactly." Tal chuckled, "Lance called me Tal, because I always get frustrated that droids don't bleed."

"Ah." Adenn chuckled, "What have you faced, species wise?"

"Mostly Weequays." Tal smirked, "They're fun to kick in the face."

"Agreed." Adenn laughed.

The two soldiers...the two mandalorian brothers talked amongst themselves throughout the night, but something odd happened mid-way through the night. Xanatos asked to speak with Adenn.

"Adenn." Xanatos said.

"Sir, is something wrong?" Adenn asked, his hand instinctively going to his verpine pistols.

"No, remain calm." Xanatos smiled, "I wish to speak with you." he said.

"Go on Cap." Tal said, "I got this."

Adenn nodded, and walked over to Xanatos. "Sir?"

"Over here Adenn." Xanatos waved, as he sat cross-legged. This area of Felucia almost seemed swampy, but Xanatos sat levitating above the ground. Focused on the force.

"Have you trained with the force Adenn?" Xanatos asked, his eyes closed, and his lightsaber a breaths away from his face.

"Well, I've tried to teach myself. I can crush things, and shoot lightning. But as far as training, no sir. I've simply learned whatever I could." Adenn replied.

"I sense the dark side in you..." Xanatos replied, "It's very powerful."

"I'm aware sir..." Adenn replied.

"Meditate with me Adenn." Xanatos said, focusing, and not moving.

Adenn nodded, and sat down, cross-legged and closed his eyes, letting the force flow through him.

"Armor Adenn, remove your armor." Xanatos said, "The force flows better through material. That's why Jedi's wear robes. If you wish, you may remove your chest and torso pieces."

Adenn agreed, and from the legs up, he had bare flesh, the tattoo's on his body showed darkly. "Do we just...think or-"

"No...the opposite Adenn, you just, breathe, you must exist." Xanatos instructed.

Adenn closed his eyes, and his legs floated above the ground. His mind filled with images, and life. He couldn't explain it, but he felt good, he felt focused.

"DO you feel the force?" Xanatos asked, not moving his lips, but speaking to his mind.

"Is that you master?" Adenn asked, in his head.

"Yes. So you do feel it, my, my, my..." Xanatos remarked, "You're midi-chlorians are incredibly high. But it's more your ability to control the force. You have a strong hold on your mandalorian culture...but you are closer to the dark side then even Plo Koon." Xanatos said.

"What does that mean?" Adenn asked.

"I'm not sure." Xanatos said, floating back down, "Go back to Tal, he will need your assistance."

Adenn nodded, and broke the trance, standing up he replaced his armor, "Master?"

"Yes?" Xanatos said.

"Thank you." Adenn said, walking back to tell, his mind opened and breathing with thoughts of the force. But he knew, and he had chose his path. Between Jedi, Sith or even soldier. Adenn would choose Mandalorian, every time.

"Any movement?" Adenn asked, as he walked back through the brush of the trees.

"Negative, sir." Tal said.

Adenn and Tal sat up through the night, focused on protecting each other. It was quite a sight. The two were from different worlds. But they shared the connection of Mandalorian culture. They were family. And to a mandalorian, family was everything...but so was war.


	4. Prologue Four: Mission Success

**Planet: Felucia. Droid Facility.**

**[] [] []**

Sary'illa stood in her cell, her hands cuffed to the wall, her feet chained to the floor, she could barely even walk around her cell. She found herself pissing in the corners of her cell, though with the water she was being given, she was surprised she could even pee. Her face was bloody and bruised, as was most of her body. She hadn't eaten not at all, she had been given maggot infested bread. She respectively refused. She knew it would only get worse from here on out, she was afraid, but she sat on the floor of her cell, and meditated hoping, and praying for a miracle.

Meanwhile outside, four Republic Commando's, her Master, Jedi Xanatos, and a force-using mandalorian, posing as an ARC Captain were there for her rescue, hope was coming, and a fire would rise.

"On me." Adenn said, as he maneuvered his way through the forests of Felucia. "How close are we Lance?"

Lance flipped open his tactical pad, "Looks like a few miles from the facility." Lance said, "We can sneak in from the back, me and my commando's that is. Meanwhile you and Master Xanatos can head through the tunnels."

Xanatos stared at Lance with a disapproving look on his face.

"It's safer." Lance shrugged, "Whatever we do, we gotta do it now, they only keep prisoners alive for so long."

"How many droids do you count?" Fang asked, as he stared through binoculars.

"That's the problem with Droid Facilities like this," Tal said, "They typically have bounty hunters, and different species, not droids, out front."

"Right." Adenn remarked, "I'm thinking several Weequay, and probably a few Zabrak's." Adenn said, "If I remember correctly, Xanatos said they looked like Mandalorians, which means they'll be clad in armor, but not _beskar_." Adenn said.

"What's _beskar_?" Xanatos asked still trying to get acquainted with the mandalorian culture that the clone troopers, and Adenn displayed.

"It's mandalorian iron." Fang said, "Like armor, but it's _shabuir_ sturdy." Fang chuckled, as he stepped up on a rock.

"How sturdy?" Xanatos asked, arms crossed, "I mean does blaster fire not make it budge, or is it blaster proof?"

"Try lightsaber proof." Tal chuckled, as he aimed down the scope of the verpine shatter sniper rifle, Adenn had let him use it rather than his DC-17 attachment.

"No?" Xanatos asked in awe, "Are you kidding?"

"Nope." Adenn chuckled, "He's not, _beskar _is an incredible weapon. And the fact that it's armor makes it funny."

"Eyes up." Lance said, as he spotted two bounty hunters exit the facility, and stand out front. The facility was awkwardly shaped. But looked just like any other droid base, the outside wasn't anything special.

"Okay..." Adenn clicked his teeth, "Lance, Tal, Fang, and Di'kut. You four head around the back, wait for my signal."

"Xanatos, you and I, will head underground." Adenn said, "There's a tunnel system just beneath the exit. We'll sneak in through there, and take the elevator."

"Sary'illa..." Xanatos said, touching his temple, "I sense her in the force...she's, she's moved now." he said.

"Where to?" Adenn asked, "Do you know?"

"I'm uncertain." Xanatos replied, reaching out in the force, trying to sense the location of his student. "Somewhere in the lower wards..."

"You heard him." Adenn said, as he started to move, "Let's move out!" Adenn ordered as he and Xanatos made their way to the sewer system beneath the droid facility.

The ARC Captain, and Jedi Master made it to the rather large man hole a few yards away from the droid base. Xanatos ignited his lightsaber and sliced it open, taking time as he burnt through the weak and corroded metal.

"I'll take point." Adenn said, as he jumped down, and withdrew his WESTAR-M5 the standard issue assault blaster for ARC troopers.

Xanatos was right behind him, lightsaber drawn, "Keep your eyes peeled Commander." Xanatos said, to which Adenn sighed.

"I'm not a Commander yet, sir." Adenn chuckled, as the red on his armor clearly displayed his rank of, Captain.

"Well you should be." Xanatos chuckled. Static surged through Adenn and Xanatos' ears, it was Lance.

"Captain, this is Lance, were awaiting your signal, over." Lance said.

"Good." Adenn said, "On my mark, blow the charges." Adenn said, as he stepped through the murky water in the tunnels.

The tunnels were dark, and had intense layers of mud, slime, and various other brown _osik_, that Adenn didn't care to identify. It was at this time he was thankful he was no clone of Jango Fett, knowing full well that all clone troopers were claustrophobic. However, he felt bad for Xanatos, poor _chakaar_ didn't have anything to filter the rancid air.

Suddenly, several Weequay pointed at Adenn, and Xanatos, yelling. "Lance blow the charge!" Adenn ordered, dropping to his knee, and firing his WESTAR. Bolts of neon blue surged through the air, as Adenn held the trigger down.

Xanatos, using the force, pushed the water towards them in a rush of waves.

"What if I wanted to blow the charge..." Fang complained, as he was the demolitions expert.

"Shut up, _chakaar_." Lance chuckled as he pressed down on the detonator. The doors exploded inward, and the Republic Commando's breached the facility. Firing their DC-17's.

"Adenn were in!" Lance yelled, "Fang, suppressing fire! Di'kut toss a detonator, Tal, take out the ones on the staircase!" Lance barked orders, as he fired through the facility.

**[] [] []**

The sudden explosion awoke Sary'illa out of her sleepy like state. She turned towards the cell door, looking through, "Guard!" she yelled, "What's going on?"

The guard didn't acknowledge her, he simply stood with his stun spear out in front of him. The facility was mostly guarded by Weequays, and Zebraks mostly.

Sary'illa, noticing that the guard was turned, focused on the keys around his belt, and skillfully lifted them with the force, pulling them towards her.

"Let's go!" one of the other guards yelled, "We got Republic Commando's breaching us!"

Fry, and Jace were already downstairs their blaster carbines raised and ready to blow through anybody that dared enter the lower wards.

Fry and Jace were both Zebraks, and they were both large for their species. Though their helmets covered their faces.

Sary'illa unlocked her shackles, and her cell door with the keys, her feet were bloody, and so was most of her body. Bruises graced her face, as did cuts and scrapes.

"Move up!" Lance ordered, as they made their way through the long corridor.

The facility was set up in halls, at the end of each hall were spiral stairs, and in the middle of the halls were two different elevators.

Lance and his squad needed to go down two more feet. Whereas, Adenn and Xanatos only needed to ascend one staircase.

"Adenn, get down!" Xanatos yelled, as he caught an incoming grenade with the force, and threw it back.

Adenn lifted a droid, and tossed it aside, as he fired his WESTAR with one hand, and a verpine in the other. "Were almost there sir!"

Sary'illa rushed downstairs, as much as it pained her to walk, she knew she had to keep moving, she felt a strong presence in the force. Like it was coming straight for her.

Adenn hurried up the stair case.

"Secure Sary'illa!" Xanatos said, as he sliced through the droids with the ferocity of a tiger. He turned and saw Sary'illa fall on top of Adenn, who, in turn, fell down the stairs.

"Ow!" he yelled, as he stood up, and aimed his blaster at her. Sary'illa threw him aside with the force. Adenn flew to the right, slamming into the wall.

"Enough!" Xanatos yelled, pushing her aside, "Sary'illa...it's me."

Sary'illa struggled at first, then came to, "Master?" she said aloud, "Master, it's you!" she smiled slightly.

Adenn stood up, and shook his head, "_Shabuir_, _jetii_..." Adenn snarled in mando'a as he made his way over to Xanatos.

"Tal, you and the rest of Alpha Team fall back, we got Sary'illa." Adenn said, as he took point, and made his way back the way they entered.

"You got it, _ner'vod_." Tal said, "Lance, everybody fall back, Adenn has Sary'illa."

Fang, who was planting the bomb, quickly pounded in the detonation codes, and bolted to where his team was.

Adenn, along with Sary'illa, and Xanatos climbed up the ladder, checking his six. "This is ARC Captain Adenn to command, do you copy, over?" Adenn sent out a signal.

"This is base, go ahead Adenn." command replied through the com.

"Requesting immediate extraction!" Adenn yelled, as several droids started to initiate, and march towards them, this was a droid facility after all. And although species guarded it, there were plenty of droids to fight them.

"We have an LAAT/i inbound on your location." command replied, "ETA is five minutes, extraction point will be marked on your HUD."

Adenn emptied the energy battery, and reloaded a new one, firing at the hunks of metal, "Copy, command!"

Lance, and the rest of Alpha Team were soon on Adenn, and Xanatos' heals.

Sary'illa faltered in her step, and Xanatos stopped to help her up, "Adenn!" he called out, as Adenn ran far ahead. "Hold on!"

Adenn turned, noticing how injured she was, "Go ahead." Adenn ordered, as he stood behind, "Tal, you and me hold the line!"

Fry, and Jace exploded through the doors, jetpacks on their backs, they fired at the fleeing clones, and Jedi.

Adenn aimed high, and fired at the two bounty hunters, "To the left!" Jace pointed, as he fired a rocket from his wrist.

Adenn through off his helmet, and caught the rocket with the force, throwing it back at them, knocking them out of the sky.

"Light'em up!" Adenn ordered, and fired at the fallen bounty hunters, his WESTAR surged as it ran out of ammo, Adenn tossed it, and withdrew his verpine shatter pistols, firing one in each hand.

"Adenn, the lartie is here!" Xanatos yelled, as he helped Sary'illa aboard.

Tal caught a round in the shoulder as he reloaded, "Gah!" he yelled, in pain, dropping to a knee. Adenn dashed to his position.

"Get up ner'vod!" Adenn yelled, pulling his left arm over his shoulder, Adenn holstered his pistols, and picked up Tal's DC, firing it at the droids, and any other enemy that moved towards them. They were surrounded.

Adenn moved backwards to the lartie, Tal gained his footing, "Tal, get to the lartie now!" he ordered the trooper.

Tal shook his head, "But what about-"

"That's an order!" Adenn yelled, "Don't worry, he fired the blue bolts through two super battle droids exploding them, a fray of metal blasted. "I'm right behind you.." he winked at him.

Tal nodded, and made a mad dash for the lartie, hopping aboard.

Several rocket droids fired their rockets at the lartie.

"Adenn, we need to go now! This LZ is too hot!" the pilot yelled.

"Well, then..." Adenn stood up, tossing the burnt out DC-17, "I'll hold them off..." Adenn removed his helmet, and the rest of his body armor, letting the force course through him as Xanatos had instructed him. He dashed forwards, beating down several droids with his fist. The metal crunched beneath his knuckles like putty.

The lartie started to take off, and Adenn turned, zapping and shorting out the droids with immense lightning.

Fry, and Jace had already abandoned the droids, using the only jetpack they had left, they flew aboard the roof top of the droid facility, where Twan Fen was boarding his escape ship, they entered it as well.

The ship departed, just as the building exploded in a brilliant light. Adenn turned to face the lartie, and using all the energy he had left, he dashed towards it, and leapt through the sky.

"Holy _osik_..." Tal said, his mouth agape, as Adenn caught the side of the lartie.

"Pull me up!" he yelled, his fingers slipping on the sides of the wing. Xanatos, and a Lance helped him inside.

It was extremely odd seeing a clone trooper, who looked nothing like Jango...and who also had force powers.

"Whoa...there's no way in hell your Jango!" the pilot said, "Does command know about this?" he asked, as he slammed on the thrusters, flying away from the battle.

"Know what, pilot?" Xanatos asked, as he waved his hand, scrubbing his mind.

"Um, never mind, sir." the pilot shook his head, "Making our way to Coruscant." he said.

Adenn shivered due to lack of energy, and then smiled at Xanatos, "I was wrong about you... I was wrong about your people..."

Adenn smiled, "No, sir." Adenn shook his head, "You were just mistaken." he chuckled.

The lartie made it's way back to base, but they would have to stop and find some way to hide the young mandalorian warrior, from revealing who he truly was. But luckily, Adenn now had friends...friends in high places.


	5. Chapter One: Hiding in plain sight

**(A/N Okay, so I haven't updated this story in a very long time. However, it was always my intention to upload 4 chapters as a prologue to the actual story. So that is why this says Chapter 1, anyways...please read and review. But mostly, enjoy.)**

**Chapter One: Hiding in plain sight.**

**[] [] []**

The Undercity of Corscant. Those four words were rarely mentioned up in the higher class parts, down here it was the wild west. You had a gun, you made the rules, someone had a bigger gun they made bigger rules. To Lynch that was a perfect life. The bright lights of the Undercity flashed and flickered; the illuminating glare was ever present on Lynch's face. The young Bounty Hunter didn't look a day over twenty...but the slight scar down his jawline showed that he had been...well, experienced, I guess you could say, in his craft.

On the corners of the streets, prostitutes took clients, and drug deals were made. This place was not for the faint of heart, but it was for the lost.

Lynch scratched the stubble that grew on his chin, and neck. His hands were rough, and cut up somewhat. However, the fingerless gloves covered that. Lynch was waiting, waiting for his client to show, it wouldn't be hard to find him, especially in a bar like this.

"Lynch." the comm in Lynch's ear flickered with static as a voice spoke through his ear. "Come in Lynch."

"_Buir_?" Lynch answered, somewhat surprised. The confusion on Lynch's face was obvious, even to people who passed by.

"Oh come on Lynch." the person over the comm responded, "You didn't think I was gonna let you get out of my sight without some guidance. Did you?"

Lynch chuckled aloud, "No, I suppose not _Dark'buir_."

Darky'rad, a notorious Mandalorian bounty hunter, but also a mentor within the Grand Army of the Republic. He was also a member of the Cuy'val Dar. Training clone troopers on Kamino, and teaching them basic skill sets. However, he fled after a few...incidents.

Darky'rad, was close to Lynch, in fact, Lynch considered him a father. Mandalorians said that bloodline wasn't always thickest, and they were right. After training Lynch in the ways of a Mandalorian, Darky'rad adopted Lynch as a son, giving him an actual _Mando'a_ name as well. However, due to Lynch's job, and Darky'rad's wanted status. The two hardly spoke, let alone saw each other. So Lynch having his father's voice encourage him, was a rare treat.

The bar counter was littered with scum, and other underworld losers. But Lynch didn't mind them, he stared down at the drink on the counter, his drink. "How'd you know I was in the Undercity?" Lynch asked, remaining casual.

Darky'rad chuckled, "I taught you everything you know, _di'kut_." Lynch's father replied, "So when I saw that scar across that jawline, and those tattoos on your neck...well, I know my son." Darky'rad explained.

Lynch smiled to himself, "Well, it's good thing not everybody knows what I look like right?" Lynch chuckled.

Lynch looked young, far younger than the average bounty hunter. He thought that gave him an edge, and to some extent, it did. Nobody expects a twenty year old looking, scraggly young guy to be brandishing dual verpine shatter pistols. Or weaponry of that sort. After all, the leather jacket, and average looking BDU pants made him look as if he had been in the military. They weren't too wrong about that.

Suddenly, Lynch caught a glimpse of something, and it all started clicking.

"Look at little man over here!" one of the drunken weequay's slurred. The non-human was harassing one of the patrons within the bar. As was the custom of most non-humans in the Undercity to do.

"I don't want any trouble." the human replied, "I'm just looking for a friend." he said, pushing up his spectacles and trying to move away from the harassment. No, such luck.

"Whoa now!" the weequay stopped him. "Surely you don't think that me and my friends can just let you walk right passed us without paying the toll...do you?"

The human started backing away, "Please, I don't want any trouble..." the patron repeated. He slowly started to move backwards out of the bar.

"Here we go." Lynch sighed, as he took the last swig of his alcoholic beverage. The liquid burned the back of his throat as he swallowed.

Lynch moved from the chair he was at, and made his way over to the ever escalating encounter with the human, the weequay, and his friends. "Is there a problem here?" Lynch asked, as he slapped his hand on the back of the weequay.

"Who the hell are you?" the weequay slurred. Turning to face Lynch, the weequay backed off, as Lynch's imposing demeanor was ever eminent within his scarred face.

"A better question would be who the _shab_ you are?" Lynch smiled. The expletive Lynch used in Mandalorian immediately caused the human to turn.

_A Mandalorian bounty hunter..._ The human thought quickly, _Is he who I hired?_

The weequay made a motion to strike Lynch, but Lynch pulled back his leather jacket, revealing his verpine pistol. The startled weequay stumbled as he moved backwards, "Okay..." he stuttered, "I'll leave your friend alone." the weequay hiccuped, scampering off with his tail between his legs.

The bright lights, and the thumping music made the rest of Lynch's interaction with the human challenging, but bearable. "You must be Jem?" Lynch asked.

The human nodded, as he pushed up his glasses yet again, "Yes..." he stammered. He felt Lynch grab his arm, and walk him to the door, moving swiftly to the quiet, and more dangerous outdoors.

The streets of the Undercity were filled with criminals, and other thugs. But it made conversation easier than bars, and clubs.

Jem continued to follow Lynch, until they were mostly secluded, walking down the streets of the Undercity side by side, "So, you have a job for me?" Lynch asked.

Jem swallowed hard, and then nodded vigorously. The idea of hiring an assassin wasn't really...kosher, I guess you could say.

"Relax, pal." Lynch chuckled, "I come highly recommended." Lynch smiled, "Now what kind of job do you need me to do for you?"

Jem glanced behind his shoulder, and then in front of him, he wanted to make sure no one saw this, not a soul. His hand reached into his pocket, and pulled out a document, "You realize this mission is completely top secret?" Jem reminded.

Lynch nodded, "I sort of figured that, especially when you're glancing over your shoulder ever five minutes." Lynch chuckled.

Jem coughed, "This is straight out of the GAR military files." Jem said, handing him the document, "Several months ago, an ARC Captain brought down a droid facility somewhere in Felucia." Jem explained.

Lynch opened up the document, and scanned the pages, "Isn't that a good thing?" Lynch asked, slightly confused.

"That's a great thing." Jem replied, "There's just one problem." Jem continued with his glancing, checking in front of him, and behind him.

Lynch held back the urge to roll his eyes, then asked, "And what's that?"

Jem rubbed his hands together, "He went MIA that same day, we don't know if he's dead...or if he somehow decided to go AWOL."

Lynch smiled, and suddenly realized what he was being hired to do, "You want me to hunt this guy down." Lynch finally said.

"We want you to bring him in...dead or alive. Preferably alive." Jem replied, "Can you handle that?" Jem asked.

"What's the pay?" Lynch asked, as he continued to scan through the document.

"Let's just say it's too much to give you at once." Jem said, trying to sound convincing. "So what do you say? Will you do it?"

Lynch sucked his teeth, "You've got yourself a deal Jem." Lynch said, reaching out his hand, "How long do I have?"

Jem shook Lynch's hand rapidly, "I'll be briefing you soon." Jem replied, "Keep in touch." Jem answered, "And keep a low profile, the GAR never hires bounty hunters to bring in their own. But this situation is different."

Lynch saluted, "Copy that." Lynch scratched his jaw, and then leaned forward to speak with Jem, "Now, I think you should get out of here before anybody starts getting suspicious." Lynch winked.

Jem nodded, "I'll contact you in the future." Jem said, departing from Lynch's presence.

Lynch and Jem both went their separate ways.

Lynch continued walking down the streets for a few more minutes, before he came to his apartments, "_Dark'buir_?" Lynch said over the comm, "Did you get all that?" he asked his father. His comm was on the whole time.

"Oh yeah." Darky'rad chuckled, "I got the whole thing." Darky'rad smiled, "This isn't gonna be easy you know?" Darky'rad explained, "You need to prepare. Bringing in a live target is always complicated, but a live ARC Captain, they're basically trained the same as you."

Lynch laughed, "That's the funny thing _Dark'buir._" Lynch said as he continued scanning over the files, "Because the ARC Trooper I'm supposed to bring in alive..." Lynch held up the picture of the helmeted ARC Captain. "Is me."


End file.
